What is the greatest common factor of $3$ and $8$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(3, 8) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $3$ and $8$ The factors of $3$ are $1$ and $3$ The factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $3$ and $8$ is $1$. $\operatorname{gcf}(3, 8) = 1$